


Infiltrating Magenta

by fuwafuwagem



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwagem/pseuds/fuwafuwagem
Summary: Based on the phone call during Saeran's route where V has to knock out one of the Believers~





	Infiltrating Magenta

V shivered as he crept alongside the high wall, the large building looming overhead, enveloping him in its shadow. His eyes darted every which way and the pounding of his heart was deafening to him. He needed to find a way inside. That girl was in so much danger.

He wasn’t sure what had happened to Saeran. He had caught a glimpse of him earlier and he had seemed like a completely different person.

He was aggressive.

He was terrifying.

He was a far cry from the boy he had met in the garden just a few evenings before.

What happened?

V stopped suddenly.

Did I hear something? Am I just scared?

He held his breath, trying to calm himself and steady his trembling body. Someone was there, just around the corner. V’s heart was beating so fast it hurt.

What do I do?

He peeked around the corner quickly. A believer was heading in his direction. V knew he needed to do something or he would surely be discovered. He glanced around, his eyes desperately seeking out something that he could use to defend himself. There was construction material everywhere; pipes, wire, rope. But he didn’t want to kill anyone!

The footsteps drew nearer.

He needed to get to MC. If he was caught, she might never be safe.

He picked up a broken brick from a grassy patch at his feet at just the moment the robed man appeared.

“What the-?”

V hit him around the head with his weapon before he had the chance to call out for help and the man crumpled to the ground.

“Oh, God, please don’t be dead,” V whispered, leaning down to check the mans pulse.

He was alive.

V exhaled as his body flooded with relief. The robe the believer wore looked about V’s size, and he awkwardly began to undress the man. He felt a vibration in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

MC? You’re calling now?

He tried to catch his breath as he answered. “MC, give me a second.” He pulled the robe up to the believers chest, but it caught around his arms. Carefully, V pulled the mans elbows while pulling on the sleeve, and finally the robe was free. He slipped it over the believers head and sighed with relief that he didn’t rouse the believer in the process. “It’s okay now. Phew…”

“V, is something up?” MC asked. She sounded worried.

“Uh, no,” V said, knowing that he didn’t sound in the slightest bit reassuring. He tried again. “Nothing’s up. I just had to move around and I was out of air.”

He looked around as he chatted, trying to find something to bind the believers wrists. V had cursed the construction debris before, finding it hazardous to manoeuvre around with his failing eyesight, but right now it meant he could tie up the believer without having much trouble at all.

“V, what are you doing?” MC asked.

I’m worrying her. She’s worrying about me when she’s in the most danger.

“I’m getting ready to go into Magenta,” he said, hoping she would feel better if she knew he was close by. He tried to explain to her what had happened without shocking her. He heard her breathing hitch when he mentioned that he’d seen Saeran.

So something really has happened to him…

“Oh, my…” The man on the floor began to move just as V stuffed some cloth into his mouth. “The person just now… he’s regaining consciousness.” He looked at the brick. “Should I have hit him harder?” he wondered, then realised when he heard MC gasp that he had spoken aloud. “I’m sorry, I’m busy right now. I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”

He quickly hung up and slipped the phone back in his pocket, then put on the robe. He took a deep breath before he hit the man for the second time. V hoped that he wouldn’t cause too much damage, but there was too much to lose if he was discovered.

V stood up, covering his vibrant hair with the black hood.

“Almost there MC. Please, please, please… stay safe.”


End file.
